Sakura and Syaoran one shots
by veritoec
Summary: Just some ideas I had in mind for very long. It's my first fic so advise and reviews would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto was trying to concentrate on a very hard math paper which she couldn't figure out. Math wasn't her strongest subject, in thruth she hated it. _Why did Ikeda-sensei have to send so much homework? _Sakura couldn't help it, she suddenly found herself thinking of things way to different from mathematics.

Her most recurrent though? A pair of amber eyes she knew more than her own. _Syaoran._ He was Sakura's love, and as the heir of the powerful Li family he had spent most of his time the last two years in his native Hong Kong solving some "formalities". He had returned a month ago in order to be with her, finally.

Sakura couldn't be more happy, the night they shared their first kiss was always in her mind as it was one of the most magical moments of her live. And trust me, she knew magic.

Because she wasn't a normal girl, she was the Card Mistress and was able to use the power of the Sakura Cards, formerly know as Clow Cards. 53 powerful magical items created by the famous Clow Reed who had chosen Sakura as his follower long ago, before he died. With the cards and the responsablity two guardians also came in the package, Keroberos and Yue, both magic creatures that were sworn to protect her. Not much people knew Sakura's secret, just her best friend Tomoyo Daudoji, Syaoran, Eriol Kiragisawa (Clow Reed's reincarnation, long story) and a former sensei named Kaho Mizuki.

After a long time in which her heart flew with the desire of seing and being with and _kissing_ Syaoran she decided she needed to see him, even though it was late evening on a school day. She closed her notebook and packed it in her pink bag. _Maybe he could help me. _

Sakura grab her star key chain and recited the words.

-Key of the Star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!

Suddenly a circle of light and power appear under her, as well as some mayor winds that transform the small key into the Star Wand.

-Fly!- Sakura did it as quickly and as quietly as she could, as Kero-chan was asleep and she didn't want him in between her and her boyfriend. She opened the window of her room and flew away.

The moon was shining brithly and many stars were dotting the dark sky of night, Sakura recognised some of the constellations Syaoran had been teaching her about.

_-A few weeks ago-_

_-Look! That's Pegasus over there, it's my favorite!- Sakura tried to find it, but couldn't. Syaoran knew many stuff she didn't because of his training to be the next Li clan leader, and it seemed astrology was one of the subjects he mastered. _

_-It's mostly a hobby, the Elders taught it as a sort of elective. It was the most fun I got when I was a little kid, as they also taught me the myths behind the costellations. Pegasus for example was a Poseidon's kid, one of the twins he had with Medusa, obviously before she was Medusa._

_Sakura couldn't help but admire him, and as she loved to watch the sky for hours and hours anyway she had asked him to teach her about the constellations too. _

_-Sure, love. I'll teach you all I know._

_-back to present-_

Sakura smiled at the memory as she recognised many figures in the sky and thought about all the things those "people" did in order for the gods to grant them a place there. She hope done day she would also earn a place in heaven, to be with her mom, as his brother always says.

She arrived a few minutes later to Syaoran's house and saw happily that his room light was turn on. She taped the window softly to grab his attention.

-Sakura? – A surprised looking Syaoran opened the large window and let her girlfriend in.

If puberty was beeing friendly with anyone, that was Syaoran. He had grew so much over the last two years, and was growing still. He had never been more handsome, his body had never looked more masculined. Not only that but his personality still amased Sakura sometimes. That arrogant, cold but a little clumsy little boy had dissappear, as well as the nervous, even more clumsy and geeky kid that had become her best friend.

Though he was still geeky and he still blush sometimes at her, Syaoran had mature a lot, he was more graceful and confident, kind and warm to not just her, but everyone. He was such a good person, and she was very proud of him.

-Hey! What are you doing here? It's late. –Syaoran smiled, she looked lovely under the moon light. Surely, Sakura was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Shiny aburn hair she still keep short, wonderful green eyes he could stared and stared at without getting bore and the biggest cuttest smile that just light up his whole world.

-Sorry, couldn't concentrate on homework, kept thinking about you and here I am.- Sakura's smiled shut down a little. She just came into the realisation of _where_ she was so late at night. – I'm not making sense right, God you must be thinking how silly I am… I'll just go.

-NO! I mean… - Syaoran was a good boy, he knew his limits and that they weren't ready to crossed them, but seeing her right now in the middle of the night, shining brightly with just the wish of seeing _him, _just made his head _spin. _Now he only wanted to be with her a little bit, her presence was the only thing he required to be happy.- You can stay for a while, if you want.

Sakura smiled and entered the room, she had never been there really, but a quick look confirmed it was fairly similar as how she pictured it. Tidy, organised, full of green and tiny objects that made it Syaoran's. The teddy bear she had made for him, his sword, a collection of movies and books she knew he liked and some of the drawings, postcards and letters she had sent him through the years.

-This is nice, it's yours. Like… obviously it is yours, but… it screams Syaoran and I think it's wonderful because a bedroom is supposed to be an expression of the people who sleep there and I think is beautiful when someone does that and I now you love green and those books and it's really awesome you kept all the letters, I also kept them and…

-Are you nervous?- The chinese boy smirked. He had to ask, Sakura only talked that fast when she wasn't feeling totally comfortable and honestly she looked cute all flushered.

-Mmm, it's because I have never been in a boy's room other than my brother. –She said with her eyes glued to the floor.

-Oh, I imagined that. You can sit, I guess you want me to help with the homework?

-Thanks, but if you were busy you don't have to. –Sakura took sit in the bed's margin while she opened her bag and put her notebook and pen on her side. –I can tried to finish it myself, like I said I just had the urge to see you, I think with you doing work I can finally concentrate.

-No, it's okay. I already finished it would be a pleasure to help my girlfriend.

Obviously both blushed at the statement.

The next couple of minutes the two teenagers spent trying to finished Sakura's homework, as Syaoran had already done it he help her explaining how to get to the answers and correcting some mistakes she had in the firsts exercises.

Also they kept stealing glances and tiny touches of each other, like Sakura would just lightly brushed his arm with her hand and keep it there for a few seconds, and then Syaoran would do the smallest pressure in her hand with his for some time. Tones of these situations and blushes were recurrent in their relationship, it's how they rolled, just being able to spent time together and keeping sure they really were there, that they weren't dreaming. Having spent two years appart with only letters and phone calls made them need those tiny assurances that now they could be together and that there weren't thousand of miles apart.

They weren't exactly shy with each other, after all they had already been good friends before dating, but their love was still a mostly innocent one, and they were content with that, they didn't need anything more.

-Done! –Sakura screamed in delight and hugged Syaoran tighly –Thank you so much Syaoran!

Her boyfriend returned the hug happily, _she feels right in my arms, warm. _Slowly he kiss her neck softly just below her ear. It just lasted a second, yet Sakura felt warm and cozy and all of sudden tilted her head just a little bit to give him more access to her neck. Syaoran, glad she didn't find his last action too much, continued giving tiny butterfly kisses along her neck, until he reached her shirt which he moved just to show her collarbone as he had overhead his sisters talking about how good it felt to be kissed there.

Sakura gasped, her whole body felt so hot because of the boy that she couldn't stop herself, she moved her body and head, took his face softly between her hands and put her lips over his.

The kiss started slowly, soft, both just comfortable with having the other so close. Their mouths moved with harmony, trying to show just how much they love each other. Sakura's hands move, one to his neck, hugging themselves even closer, the other to his hair, getting it messier that it already was. Syaoran kept both hands on her waist and back, helding her.

Then she bit his lower lips so softly he almost didn't notice, _almost. _He moaned and opened his mouth and the kiss turned into a road they hadn't experience before. The soft and slow transform into passionate and hard, Sakura even tried and used her tongue a little bit with most wonderful results.

Their hands started moving like crazy, trying to grasp as much of each other as posible. Syaoran felt he just couldn't get enough of her, his heart and body were just insatiable. He was so full of the feeling he learned so long ago was called love yet a new one was forming inside him, an emotion he was scared of. _I can't lose myself, I have to keep control. _He broke the kiss before it got to the point he feared.

But Sakura didn't want to stop so early. Yes, she was out of breath, flushed, her lips swollen, she just wasn't statisfied enough. She inmediately started kissing Syaoran's neck, from his collarbone slowly climbing up to his jaw and ears. She put an earlobe in her mouth and sucked slightly, enough to make her boyfriend give a weird yet exhilarating mix of a moan and a gasp that made her smile.

-Sakura- Syaoran had never felt the same, he needed to stop now or else he could do things they would probably regret later. He broke their hug and stood up, breathing heavily.

-We should stop.

Sakura's smiled disappeared, _have I done anything wrong? _She was also flushed and breathing hard as she felt her heart beat faster than ever.

-Are you angry? Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I…

-No! You did nothing wrong love, it's my fault I just needed to cool down. –Syaoran was still surprised of her selfless, he was so amased of how lucky he was of having her love. Even more now when she was affected by _his_ kisses, _by him. _

-Oh. – Sakura was realived, it was true they both needed to calm down, they were just fourteen they have much more time on the future to lose themselves in each other.

She smiled and stood up too, but one glance at the clock made her jump again.

-Hoeee! It's too late, I gotta go now.

She hurried up with her wand and shouted the same command as earlier, after gathering all her things, she run to Syaoran, hug him once more and received a forehead kiss from him.

-Bye, I love you.

-Love you too.

Sakura jumped through the window and disapper into the nigh, turning towards her house as quickly as she could. She kept thinking about everything than happened tonight, and how amazing she had felt. She smiled, she was so lucky to have such a considerated and helpful boyfriend, who showed her everyday how much he loved her.

-My dearest Syaoran.

Syaoran kept looking at her until he couldn't distinguish her, he smiled and brush his hand through his hair.

-Wow.

He just realised that that was his first time ever making out, and was really really _really _happy that he got to shared it with a girl for whom he cares so much and who cares for him, _who sees the real me_. He glance at the stars above and thank any god willing to listen, _I love you Sakura _was his last though.


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary Part 1

Syaoran was nervous, and didn't really know why. It was just a normal summer morning, as good and warm as any, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling he was forgetting something, an _important_ thing.

He was shaking and sweating and was completely frustrated, once again (for the million time) trying to remember whatever it was. _Maybe if it weren't so damn hot here. _He was right, it was a very sunny day in Hong Kong, and it just did not help him concentrate on anything.

-Wei! Can you tell me what day is it?- He asked, questioning the old man has always been the next best resource.

-It's the 25th Syaoran-sama. Don´t you remember? Last year you were at Japan, staying at you friend's house, Daidouji-san.

And that's were it hit him. The first anniversity of when Sakura confessed her feelings for her, when they became a couple.

-Shit! –Syaoran said softly, then louder. – Thanks!

That's what he had forgotten, he needed to send Sakura something, a present or a letter. _She is a girl and that was what girls expected after a year of being together with a boy._ _Gods, what do I do? What should I sent her? How do I make it arrive today?_

Syaoran though about it for a few minutes, but getting more stressed than before he gave up and used his other next best resource.

-Meilin? Yeah I have a problem. Yes, obviously I want your help, I wouldn't call if not. No, no, you don't get to record me saying I need help. Who are you Daidouji? I don't care if it is a miracle. No, no, just come here!

Syaoran closed the phone and his eyes in frustration, after a while he checked the time. 10 o'clock a.m. _Okay that leaves me 14 hours to do something, that's enough time, isn't it?_

_-The same time at Tomoeda-_

Sakura was thinking about the things that happened that same date last year, everytime she pinctured Syaoran with that same adorable blush he had that day before and after she jumped to hug him. She felt goosebumps in her skin, and her face started reddening. She had sent her present for him a few days ago in order for it to be delivered today. _I really hope he likes it._

She had spent days and days making a big cozy green sweater for him, and had sent it with some of his favourite chocolates and a note adjust to it that said "For he next time you come here. Love, Sakura." She was really happy with the results, and hopefully, so will Syaoran.

Sakura didn't want to expect a gift, she knew how strong Syaoran's training had been lately as his phone calls where fewer and shorter than before. He had said the elders wanted to take full advatage of this summer as he had booked a ticket for Tomoeda to spent there winter holidays. Sakura knew how tired he could be and didn't want to add even more work to his already busy schedule. Though deep down, she hoped for a present, to know that Syaoran _had_ though about her as much a she though about him.

-Oniichan! Has anything arrived at the post?! Anything for me?!

-No kaiju!

-I'M NOT A KAIJU!

-_Back at Hong Kong -_

-So do you know what are you gonna to get her?

Syaoran shook his head while the girl sighed in desappointed, Meilin couldn't even begin to imagine how his responsable, inteligent and loving cousin forgot such an important date. God! Anyone and their mother could tell how deeply he cared for Kinomoto-san, making it even more surprising.

-Any other girl and you'd be in a very serious trouble, though I doubt Sakura-chan will make a fuss about it.

-That's not it, Meilin. I am not worried about her getting mad (well just a little), what I'm really worried about is to desappoint her. To make her sad. I do not want that it the slightest.

_I swore long ago that I would never hurt her, not me, ever. _Syaoran though, but didn't say. His head was starting to ache, thinking of a possible present for Sakura. He needed to make a decision quickly, and find a way, he just couldn't upset her.

-To bad you can't use magic, huh? Can you imagine, being transported magically to her house? To spent the whole day with her? That would be the perfect…

HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I WAS JUST JOKING.

Syaoran didn't hear her, he started running even before she finished her sentence. He knew exactly what kind of magic he needed and who could help him. _Mother._

_-Tomoeda –_

Sakura sighed for the hundred time that day, she was sitting in her bedroom staring at her window watching the day go through. _It's already 3:30 p.m._ As it was Sunday, she had decided she wouldn't leave the house at all, because maybe Syaoran would call her on the phone or something would arrived by post and she wanted to be here for it. It was really getting in the nerves of the tiny yellow creature who sat next to her, Kero had watched how his master had spent hours in the same spot, thinking.

-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SAKURA! –He screamed to her ear.

-HOEEEE! KERO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

-You have been there waiting for the longest time, I can't stand it, do something for the love of candy! That gaki isn't showing himself faster if you do nothing.

-I know Kero-chan, but I have to wait for him, even if nothing happens, at least I'm still waiting.

The guardian just looked at her, thinking how sweet she could be. _It is not always healthy. _He understood what love was, and that the boy meant a whole deal to her, but still, he knew it was no good to just sit and wait. She needed to act.

-Sakura, I know you care and that it's your anniversity or whatever, but you cannot do this. At least, if you don't want to go out, do homework, read, watch TV or play a videogame with me. But don't just do nothing, 'cause it ain't helping, and it's silly.

She sighed, _again. _But she stood, went to her closet and took the video console and the games out. She connected it, knowing well how big of a grin Kero-chan had in his face, and chose a game to play.

-Okay, game on.

- _Hong-Kong -_

-Are you ready son? – Syaoran nood his head a tiny bit, almost without moving it, to the royal looking and slender woman he had in front.- Good, I will do the spell, it will take you to Japan and transport you back exactly at 8 o'clock tonight. Promised that you will never ask anything like this again, magic isn't something you can play with.

-I promised, thank you mother. I will do my end of the bargain when I return.

-_Good_, let's start.

He looked how his mother said the words and how a circle of power was created under him. An odd sensation went through out his whole body, it was like by drag to somewhere else strongly, definetly not a thing he was use to. Goosebumps form it his arms as he held the packages he had on his arms more tightly. He counted the seconds, if everything went well he should arrive at her front door right…

-Now.

Syaoran moved his eyes to every direction, very amased. _It worked_, _I knew it would but still. I need to learn and master that spell quickly. _He smiled as he felt his head clear, finally he could find some peace, he felt so light. Here it Tomoeda he felt just at home, especially standing in front of Sakura's house, knowing she is just a few meters away made his heart beat faster in excitement. He putt he two boxes on the floor and rang the bell.

-MY CALL! –When he heard that voice, he felt his heart stop for a second. The door opened and there she was, beautiful as always. In the next few second he took noticed of everything about her, her short hair that was slightly longer, her hypnotic green eyes that he could stared at for hours, her various expression from confusion, to undestandment, to full happiness and _love_, that took his breath away completely. Her blushed cheeks, her little body that looked older, _taller, _and her comfy looking clothes that were perfect on her. _Everything is perfect on her. _He felt his cheeks reddening.

-Hi.

Sakura jumped to his arms and hugged him tightly, it was _so good_ seeing him there that she couldn't help herself. _He is wearing my coat, it actually looks perfect._

-You are here! –She whispered in his ear, smiling.

-Yes. Happy anniversary love.

-Happy anniversary!


End file.
